


her soft side

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're not actually hurt, are you?""No, not really." She admitted, unable to sound the least bit ashamed at the fact she had literally laughed at her concerned girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at writing kara&cat's fanfiction, so please go easy on me guys! 
> 
> I've been wanting to do this for a while but only brought myself to do it now, so I really do hope you like it at least a bit!

With a mug of hot, nearly boiling, coffee,  _no sugar_ , Cat slid across the room while thumbing her phone's screen wildly. The minute she had poured the bitter, dark liquid in the white mug, - clear blue and red letters were written across the porcelain, saying ' _my girlfriend is super amazing_ ' and that had been a great reason of mockery she received from her son after Kara had so proudly given it to her as a first month anniversary gift, - she felt like she was ready to start her day, until she accidentally opened one of the apps she rarely even noticed on her phone, _Facebook_ , changing her plans instantly. 

Her brows were furrowed in deep concentration, and perhaps a little bit of confusion, as she scrolled down her newsfeed and her mind began playing every kind of cruel thought that had her nearly rolling her eyes at herself, - something she rarely did.  _This whole idea of Facebook is so ludicrous_ , she grumbled inwardly, stopping only to stare at a random picture,  _who in their right minds takes photographs of their meals? As if someone as busy as I am would care_ , it was fair to say, if anyone had been able to read her mind, she was unstoppable. 

She had woken up beside her insanely hot, young girlfriend, who so happened to be the most lovable person on the entire universe - obviously, since she knew there was more than just this earth, - and also a freaking superhero. After her fifth attempt of waking her, - she had tried everything, from calling out for her, soft kisses and some not so innocent caresses to literally trying to shake her out of her sleep, and nothing had happened, not even when she almost shoved her off their, _well her bed that could be theirs if the younger woman wanted so_ \- she reluctantly got up and slipped on her robe to make her own coffee. Not that she purposely tried making Kara Danvers her personal slave, - well she once had - now that she was her girlfriend, but the girl had always been gracious enough to do it herself as an act of pure love. _Who was she to deny that, anyway? Never deny sweet acts of deep, deep love._ This time, however, she had to do it herself and it was her only fault, she shouldn't have exhausted her girlfriend to death the previous night. And she was a freaking superhero! Had she mentioned that?

 _Why am I friends with this person_ , she proceeded to stare at other, random posts;  _why is this_ \- her thoughts were interrupted by a loud squeal, which drew a gasp out of her when she realised what she had done.

"Oh my god, Kara -" The older woman glanced down in shock at the hot coffee that just a few seconds before was in her mug, and suddenly was all over her former assistant. "Are you alright? I'm so so sorry -" One of her shaky hands flew to the white blouse that had a giant stain of coffee, -  _horrific choice of clothing, my dear_ , she thought, - in order to keep it off her body so it wouldn't burn her any longer until she realised, mostly thanks to the hysterical laughter that the girl broke into, and she almost regretted letting herself apologise - again, another thing she rarely let herself do. "You're not actually hurt, are you?"

"No, not really." She admitted, unable to sound the least bit ashamed at the fact she had literally laughed at her concerned girlfriend, something that though had gotten better, still rarely happened; unless she was on a crazy mission and no one, not even Alex, had heard of her. Then things could get ugly. "I think it was honestly only the thought of it being supposed to hurt that startled me the most."

Skilled fingers worked through her blouse, unbuttoning it fastly until it was finally removed and she literally stood in front of the shorter woman in only her bra. Only then she realised that Cat had already placed her phone, and the mug down on the counter, and she wondered how she missed that. It was amazing how that woman could heighten everything around her, and, at the same time, blind her to everything that surrounded them. Only Cat Grant could make you feel like that.

"Well, at least I got you out of that ridiculous thing of what you call clothing."

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad."

"I'm surprised you don't have your suit on." She ignored that weak attempt of hers at trying to make her believe that garment was anything but offensive, and swallowed harshly as she wiped the remnants of coffee from the blonde's skin, doing her best to avoid the hard abs right in front of her, that nearly stole every bit of her attention.

"I'm only going to Alex's, she said she needed some help and nothing related to supergirl's work." Kara said, though those words really didn't ask for an answer, she was merely trying to avoid their closeness and the way cold fingers touched her heated skin every once in a while. Because, honestly, if she didn't distract herself she'd end up being the awkward, innocent girl she once was with her boss or fail at helping her older sister. "Besides, if something does happen, I'm sure I can fly over here and change quickly."

"Right, of course." The smaller woman nodded her head in agreement, taking a few steps back in hopes to relieve the tension around them as she gazed up into endless blue eyes. "You may go change now."

"Thank you."

"Well, I did cause the mess, it was only fair if I helped." The mischievous glint in the superhero's eyes was obvious, causing her to narrow her own light brown eyes at her girlfriend who tried to hide her cheekiness with a rather innocent smile, before she headed off to grab another blouse.

When she came back, she had a similar piece of clothing on, - though this one was blue, - and she quickly found Cat leaning over the kitchen counter while reading some important e-mails on her phone, a fresh mug of coffee sitting beside her, and she couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight.  _It didn't take long to grab another one_ , she mused, surprised she hadn't asked her to be the one preparing her usual coffee mug.

"At least that one brings out your eyes." The older female whispered faintly, not even bothering to look up from the device in her hands which brought a smile to the girl's face who was so ready to head out the door if she wasn't aware she hadn't even gotten herself her morning kiss. "Are you sure you're fine?" The question nearly caught her off guard, if she wasn't used to the woman being spontaneous. Every time, it made her wonder why she wouldn't show that side of her more often, - she knew she showed it to Carter all the time, which was absolutely adorable and most of the time she found herself not being able to resist her because of that reason exactly. Motherhood looked great on Cat Grant, no matter what people or even herself said. But it still made her question why she bothered hiding her soft side, when she already knew the older woman so, so well.

"Y-Yes, I am." She confirmed, slipping closer so she could steal a quick kiss. "Why don't you show that side of yours more often?"

"I show it!" She defended, clearly unable to look as indignant as she hoped she would, since she knew she usually did hide it. "I just don't do it as often as you'd like, because I don't want people using it against me."

"Right." Kara mumbled with a quiet giggle, pressing a gentle kiss on soft, plump lips before making her way towards the front door, her girlfriend not far behind.

"What do you Danvers' girls have planned, anyway?"

"W-Well," She cleared her throat, then being caught completely off guard since Cat usually didn't ask, unless it was related to supergirl - when it was indeed related to her favourite superhero, she was insufferable, always eager to know more. "She's got an important date, I assume she needs help to pick out what to wear."

"And she called you, of all people?"

"I think she's only nervous." With a quick nod of her head, the young girl sounded too sure of herself, which amused the other woman.

"Again, she called you?"

"I will miss you too, Cat." Kara teased with a wink, purposely avoiding the woman's attempt at annoying her. 

Grabbing a soft, strong hand before she had the chance to shut the door, Cat leaned up on her toes and kissed her girlfriend's lips once more. "Dinner's at seven." Again, with another peck, she continued. "Bye, love." She knew that if Kara was in a rush, she would have used her super strength to get released, and finally leave. So, when she noticed how she merely squeezed her hand and dipped her head for another kiss, she figured that not even the biggest emergency in the world would stop her from kissing her woman.

"I'll see you soon, Cat."

The door was shut seconds later, after the older woman assured herself that the blonde was secure in the elevator and headed down, - not that she needed it, but she still did it out of instinct. Walking further in the house, she couldn't help but notice the dirty blouse that hung on the back of a chair, and as she gently picked it up, she quickly sensed her former assistant's scent mixed with her own, bringing a fond smile up to her lips, - one that the blonde would insist she rarely showed, - while she mumbled, "Oh, Kara."


End file.
